Revenge His Brother
by Cho-i Uchikaze
Summary: Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa salahku? Hidupku yang tenang sekarang berubah dalam sekejap setelah kedatangannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin mati. Tapi kepada siapa yang minta pertolongan?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Revenge His Brother

Author : Wonkyu Taoris

Cash Cho Kyuhyun  
>Choi Siwon<p>

Genre : Horror, mystery, incest

Summary: Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa salahku? Hidupku yang tenang sekarang berubah dalam sekejap setelah kedatangannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin mati. Tapi kepada siapa yang minta pertolongan?

.

.

.

Cash yang ada disini bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjam namanya, maaf kalau ada typo karna aku hanyalah author abal yang mencoba berkarya hasilku sendiri, tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat.

Ini karyaku,apa karyamu?

.

.

.

.

.

~Cho Kyuhyun POV~

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku mahasiswa disalah satu inha university, universitas unggulan dikorea, hari ini seperti biasa aku memasuki kuliahku, sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewah di universitas ini, aku namja yang cukup tampan, yah walaupun menurut kedua orang tuaku aku ini manis bahkan teman-temanku sering bilang kalau aku cantik, aishh…mereka buta apa kalau aku ini namja, namja tu tampan bukan manis dan cantik..  
>"Hai kyu"sapa seseorang.<br>dia adalah temanku, dia bernama kim kibum  
>"hmm" aku hanya membalas sekenanya saja, itulah sifatku.<br>aku dan kibum berjalan kearah kelas kami, walaupun sebenarnya dia temanku ada yang tidak aku suka darinya, yaitu dia merebut seseorang yang sangat aku cintai yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, sebenarnya bukan salah kibum juga, karna kibum tidak mengetahui perasaan ku kepada dia. Kalian mau tau siapa namanya? Namanya adalah Shim Changmin ketua club basket di kampus ini. Dia sahabatku dari kecil, tapi dia hanya menganggapku hanya sebatas sahabat atau dongsaengnya tidak lebih, lagipula changmin juga tidak tau perasaanku kepadanya, tapi seharusnya dari awal aku tidak memperkenalkan kibum dan changmin dari awal. Apakah aku egois? Tentu saja tidak, karna berkat aku changmin bisa berpacaran dengan sang kekasih hati. Sebenarnya changmin sering cerita kepadaku, kalau dia mencintai seseorang, yang aku kira adalah diriku, ketika aku memperkenalkan kibum sebagai temanku, dia terlihat sangat senang, ketika kibum berpamitan pulang, changmin langsung memelukku, aku sangat senang dia memelukku, walau itu bukan pertama kali dia memelukku, tapi aku sangat senang dipeluk olehnya, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah karna ketika changmin memelukku dia bilang terima kasih karna telah memperkenalkannya dengan sang pujaan hati. Saat itu pula hatiku sakit, aku merasa hancur, karna orang yang sangat aku cinta tidak mencintaiku, yah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah dari awal.

~ Kyuhyun POV END~

~Normal~  
>"kyu, kudengar akan ada murid baru hari ini" ucap kibum<br>"jinjja?" tan ya kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.  
>"ne, dan dia seorang namja dan yang aku dengar dia pindahan dari Amerika"jawab kibum<br>"oh, dan aku tidak tertarik"ucapku  
>"hahh..kau ini kenapa selalu dingin sekali"kata kibum<br>"hmm..lalu aku harus mengucapkan apa kim kibum?" Tanya kyuhyun  
>"terserah kau saja"ucap kibum sambil kembali keaktifitasnya.<br>Terlihat seorang namja yang memasuki kelas, dan seorang namja yang mengikutinya dari arah belakang, dia adalah Mr. Lee dan anak baru itu, semua murid yang ada dikelas sana langsung terpesona oleh murid baru itu, wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang berotot, dia begitu mempesona.  
>"Good morning"sapa Mr. Lee<br>"Morning Mr" Jawab anak-anak  
>"hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, nah sekarang kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Mr. Lee<br>"hmm.. Choi siwon imnida" ucap siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.  
>"sudah?" Tanya Mr. Lee<br>".." tak ada balasan dari siwon, siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya.  
>"baiklah, apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Mr. Lee<br>semua murid hanya diam, mungkin masih shock dengan cara siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.  
>"sombong sekali"batin seseorang<br>"sama saja bohong mempunyai wajah tampan, tapi sifatnya sombong"batin seseorang lagi  
>"cihh..dia pikir dia siapa? Gayanya sombong sekali"batin seseoarng lagi<br>siwon yang melihat reaksi dari teman-teman barunya hanya bersmirk setelah mengetahui isi pikiran semua murid yang ada disini.  
>"ok, baiklah, siwon kau boleh duduk bersama cho kyuhyun"<br>kyuhyun yang hanya melihat keluar jendela tanpa melihat wajah anak baru yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu, sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya kedepan setelah namaya dipanggil.  
>"Cho kyuhyun silahkan angkat tanganmu"perintah Mr. Lee<br>kyuhyun hanya menganggkat tangannya dengan malas. Siwon yang melihat namja itu menganggkat tangannya segera berjalan kerarah bangkunya.  
>"cihh…kenapa dia harus duduk denganku"batin kyuhyun<br>"aku hanya disuruh Mr. Lee untuk duduk denganmu"jawab siwon sambil melihat kearah depan  
>"ka-kau bisa baca pikiranku?"Tanya kyuhyun kaget<br>"hmm..begitulah"jawab siwon  
>"itu tidak mungkin"batin kyuhyun<br>"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin cho kyuhyun"ucap siwon  
>"kau…SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" Teriak kyuhyun<br>semua murid yang ada disana langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kyuhyun bahkan Mr. Lee  
>"Cho kyuhyun silahkan keluar kalau ingin berisik"ucap tajam Mr. Lee<br>"Mian Mr" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya.  
>"baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita"ucap Mr. Lee<p>

[SKIP]

"Kyu..kau ada aa tadi?" Tanya kibum  
>"…." Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil melihat makanan yang ada didepannya<br>"hei..kyu kau dengar ku kan?" Tanya kibum lagi  
>"ah, mian hyung, wae?"Tanya kyuhyun<br>"hahh..tadi kau kenapa?"Tanya kibum lagi  
>"hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"jawab kyuhyun<br>"apa kau yakin?"Tanya kibum  
>"ne, kenapa sejak kau pacaran dengan changmin jadi cerewet sekali sih?" kesal kyuhyun<br>"a-apa maksudmu kyu?"Tanya kibum  
>"aku lebih suka kau yang pendiam dari pada kau yang cerewet hyung" ucap kyuhyun<br>"jadi kau masalah dengan sifatku yang sekarang?"Tanya kibum  
>"astaga kibum, ne kau ini cerewet sekali, mana kibum sih prince ice itu ah?"kesal kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan kantin<br>"apa aku salah?"batin kibum  
>setelah kyuhyun meninggalkan kantin, dia menuju keatap sekolah, tempat favoritnya.<br>"hahh…kenapa aku jadi marah-marah sendiri sama kibum, apa aku salah?" batin kyuhyun sambil menidurkan dirinya diatap sekolah.  
>"kau tidak salah, yang salah perasaanmu"ucap seseorang.<br>kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya, reflex langsung membuka kedua matanya dan bangun untuk melihat siapa yang mengucapkan itu.  
>"ka-kau…siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku?"teriak kyuhyun setelah melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya.<br>"aku choi siwon"ucap orang itu  
>"bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan"kesal kyuhyun<br>"suatu hari nanti kau akan tau siapa aku cho kyuhyun"ucap siwon  
>kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun sampai lelaki itu menghilang dari alik pintu.<br>"siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia selalu tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"gumam kyuhyun

Siapakah siwon sebenarnya?  
>ada hubungan apa siwon antara kyuhyun?<br>oke..

…..TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Revenge His Brother 2

Author : Wonkyu Taoris

Cash Cho Kyuhyun  
>Choi Siwon<br>and other

Genre : Horror, mystery, incest

Summary: Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa salahku? Hidupku yang tenang sekarang berubah dalam sekejap setelah kedatangannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin mati. Tapi kepada siapa yang minta pertolongan?

.

.

.

Cash yang ada disini bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjam namanya, maaf kalau ada typo karna aku hanyalah author abal yang mencoba berkarya hasilku sendiri, tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat.

Ini karyaku,apa karyamu?

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah di tengah-tengah hutan yang luas. Jika dilihat dari jauh rumah itu seperti tak berpenghuni, walaupun rumah itu sangat indah dan besar, tapi semua orang tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.  
>"Bagaimana sekolah pertamamu, choi siwon?" Tanya seseorang<br>"hmm…biasa saja"jawab siwon  
>"apa kau sudah menemukan 'dia' ?" Tanya orang itu<br>"sudah appa"ucap siwon  
>"lalu apa yang akan kau perbuat terhadap dongsaeng kandungmu itu?" Tanyanya lagi<br>"bukankah appa sudah mengetahuinya, aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya" jawab siwon datar  
>"itu baru anakku"kata orang itu<br>"hmm…tentu saja buat apa aku memberikan hidupku untuk raja seorang iblis seperti anda jika bukan untuk menghancurkan seseorang, Choi seunghyun"ucap siwon  
>"appa, bangga kepadamu, apa kau perlu bantuan appa?"Tanya orang itu aka seunghyun<br>"ani, nanti saja jika aku memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan appa"kata siwon  
>"baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang"perinta seunghyun<br>"apa appa tidak memerlukan tubuh manusia?"Tanya siwon  
>"untuk saat ini appa tidak membutuhkan, sudah cepat kau istirahat"perintah seunghyun<br>"ok, baiklah, wonnie istirahat dulu"ucap siwon bangun dari duduknya, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan keluarga, siwon menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kedua pipi appanya, setelah itu langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan memasuki kamarnya.  
>"aku pasti akan membalas dendamku kepada kalian"ucap siwin sambil bersmirk.<p>

[FLASHBACK]

"hikss…appa hentikan, ini bukan salah wonnie"ucap seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sambil menangis  
>"bukan salahmu? Lalu siapa yang melakukannya CHO SIWON" teriak sang appa<br>"mianhae..hikss..mianhae appa..tapi ini bukan salah wonnie" tangis siwon  
>"KAU INI ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL, KAU TAU ITU KAN,AHH?Teriak appa<br>"hikss..wonnie bukan anak pembawa sial..hikss..kata umma wonnie bukan anak sial.."kata demi kata terus siwon kecil lontarkan, berharap sang appa yang sangat dia cintai sedikit luluh  
>PLAKK..<br>Terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras yang dilakukan sang appa untuk anak sulungnya.  
>"kalau kau bukan anak pembawa sial, kenapa kau membunuh ummamu,ahh?"Tanya sang appa setelah menampar pipi anaknya.<br>"hikss…bukan wonnie yang membunuh umma, hikss…umma meninggal karna kecelakaan appa"ucap siwon sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat perih.  
>"tapi secara tidak langsung kau lah penyebabnya, seharusnya kau yang mati bukan ummamu, kau taukan kyunie masih kecil, dia masih membutuhkan sosok ibu, seharusnya kau membiarkan tubuhmu yang tertabrak mobil itu"kiatanya<br>"hiks..kenapa appa? Kenapa selalu kyunie? Kapan appa akan menyayangi wonnie, seperti appa menyayangi kyunie? KAPAN APPA AKAN MELIHAT WONNIE?" Teriak siwon  
>"kau..KAU BERANI TERIAK KEPADAKU,ahh? CEPAT KAU PERGI DARI SINI, AKU TIDAK BUTUH ANAK SEPERTIMU"Teriak sang appa murka dan langsung menarik tangan siwon keluar rumah.<br>"jangan pernah kau berani menginjakkan kakimu, kecuali kau balik dalam keadaan tak bernyawa"desis sang appa aka kangin dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya.  
>"hiks..umma wonnie takut"tangis siwon dan melangkahkan kakinya meinggalkan rumahnya disaat hujan turun dengan deras.<br>siwon kecil tidak tau dia harus pergi kemana, dia sangat kedinginan yang sangat dia butuhkan adalah ummanya, tapi ummanya telah pergi jauh untuk selama-lamanya, ummanya yang sangat menyayanginya, hanya ummanya yang dia punya, hanya ummanya yang menyayanginya.  
>siwon terus berjalan tanpa arah, tak terasa dia berjalan didekat hutan yang sangat terlarang. Tiba-tiba siwon merasa tidak terguyur air hujan yang sangat dingin, dia mendangakkan wajahnya, dan melihat seseorang yang sedang memayunginya.<br>"hei anak kecil, apa kau di usir oleh appamu yang sangat kejam itu?"Tanya orang itu  
>"hikss..ne, kenapa paman bisa tau?"Tanya siwon<br>"ah, perkenalkan nama paman Choi Seunghyun, kau Cho Siwon kan?" Tanya orang itu akan seunghyun  
>"…"siwon hanya diam, sambil melihat wajah seunghyun, dia penasaran dan takut karna orang itu mengetahui namanya.<br>"kau tidak usah takut, paman bukan orang jahat. Paman bisa membantumu"ucap seunghyun sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan siwon dan memeluknya.  
>"membantu wonnie?"Tanya siwon dan tanpa siwon sadari, siwon membalas pelukan seunghyun<br>"ne, paman akan membantu membalaskan dendam kepada appamu"jawab seunghyun  
>"balas dendam?"Tanya siwon lagi<br>"kau harus balas dendam, apa yang telah appamu lakukan terhadap dirimu wonnie"ucap seunghyun  
>"bagaimana caranya?"Tanya siwon<br>"tunggu kau dewasa, dan kau baru bisa membalaskan dendammu terhadap appamu, melalui dongsaengmu" jawab seunghyun sambil bersmirk  
>"maksud paman kyunie? Tapi kyunie tidak jahat sama wonnie "ucap siwon<br>"dia jahat wonnie, karna dia kau jadi di benci appamu"ucap seunghyun sambil mengendong tubuh siwon  
>"jinjja? Kalau begitu kyunie jahat?"Tanya siwon<br>"ne, tentu saja dia jahat, apa wonnie menyayangi kyunie?"Tanya seunghyun  
>"wonnie tidak menyayangi kyuni, wonnie benci kyunie, karna kyunie jahat sama wonnie"ucap siwon<br>"kalau begitu apa wonnie mau membalas dendam?"Tanya seunghyun  
>"tentu saja wonnie mau"ucap siwon sambil tersenyum<br>"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"kata seunghyun  
>"syarat apa?"Tanya siwon<br>"wonnie harus menyerahkan diri wonnie terhadap iblis dan membuat perjanjian terhadapnya, apa wonnie mau?"Tanya seunghyun  
>"iblis? Apa iblis ada?"Tanya siwon balik<br>"tentu saja ada wonnie, dan raja iblis itu sendiri adalah paman"ucap seunghyun  
>"jinjja? Hwa..paman hebat jadi raja"ucap siwon<br>"tentu saja, jadi apa wonnie mau?"Tanya seunghyun  
>"tentu saja wonnie mau"jawab siwon<br>"kalau begitu mulai sekarang wonnie jangan memanggil paman, tapi wonnie harus memanggil appa"ucap seunghyun.  
>"appa? Baiklah wonnie mau memanggil appa" kata siwon<br>"skarang kita pulang, apa wonnie sudah mengantuk?"Tanya seunghyun  
>"ne, wonnie sudah ngantuk"ucap siwon<br>"kalau begitu tidurlah dipundak appa"ucap seunghyun  
>"ne appa"jawab siwon sambil memeluk leher seunghyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak seunghyun<br>"akhirnya aku menemukan penerusku"batin seunghyun

[FLASHBACK END]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wonkyu Taoris~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"aku masih bingung, sebenarnya dia siapa? Kenapa dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku? Atau memang dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Aishh..Choi Siwon kau itu siapa sih sebenarnya? Gertu kyuhyun didalam kamarnya.  
>Tok..Tok..Tok..<br>Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk oleh seseorang  
>"kyu, apa kau sudah pulang saying? "Tanya orang itu yang mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun<br>"appa..ne..kyunie sudah pulang appa, appa masuk saja"teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya  
>setelah mendengar suara teriakan anaknya, kangin langsung membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan memasukinya.<br>"anak appa sedang apa,eoh?"Tanya kangin setelah duduk ditepi kasur kyuhyun  
>"kyunie hanya sedang bermalas-malas dikamar"jawab kyuhyun<br>"aigo..anak appa ternya pemalas yah?"goda kangin  
>"yak..appa..kyunie bukan anak yang pemalas"kesal kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.<br>"ne..ne..anak appa bukan anak yang pemalas, jadi apa ada yang menarik disekolahmu?" Tanya kangin  
>"tidak ada, hmm.. tapi tadi ada anak baru di keas kyunie"jawab kyuhyun<br>"anak baru? Seperti apa anak baru itu?" Tanya kangin  
>"dia namja yang sangat sombong, dan misterius" jawab kyuhyun<br>"misterius bagaimana?"Tanya kangin  
>"apa kyunie bicara ke appa saja kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran kyunie yah?"batin kyuhyun<br>"kyu..kau baik-baik sajakan?"Tanya kangin khawatir  
>"ahh..ne, mian appa, maksud kyunie namja itu sangat pendiam makanya dia agak misterius"jawab kyuhyun<br>"bukankah kau juga pendiam kalau dikelas,hmm?"Tanya kangin  
>"aishh..tapi dia lebih parah appa, dia itu namja yang super-super nyebelin, sombong, sok ganteng"gerutu kyuhyun<br>"hahaha…awas, nanti kau malah jatuh cinta kepadnya"goda kangin  
>"mwo? Yak..appa..kyunie tidak akan jatuh cinta sama manusia aneh itu"kesal kyuhyun<br>"beda ucapan beda dihati loh kyunie"goda kangin  
>"aishh..appa nyebelin"kesal kyuhyun sambil memukul kangin dengan bantal<br>"hahaha…ne, mianhae change, jadi siapa nama namja itu, hmm?"Tanya kangin setelah kyuhyun berhenti memukulinya  
>"namanya Choi Siwon"jawab kyuhyun<br>"Choi Siwon?"Tanya kangin lagi  
>"ne, appa namanya Choi Siwon, tapi namanya mirip dengan mendiang hyung kyunie yah appa?"Tanya kyuhyun<br>"ne, mungkin hanya namanya yang sama, walaupun marganya beda"jawab kangin  
>"tentu saja beda appa, kalau hyungnya kyunie masih ada, pasti hyungnya kyunie tidak seperti manusia yang aneh itu"ucap kyuhyun<br>"ne, yasudah kyunie tidur, kau pasti capek dengan kegiatan sekolahmua"ucap kangin  
>"ne, appa" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencium kedua pipi kangin<br>"ne"ucap kangin dan membalas ciuman kyuhyun dikedua pipinya dan langsung keluar dari kamar anaknya.  
>setelah kangin keluar dari kamar anaknya, kangin memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mengambil salah satu foto yang ada disina.<br>wonnie, maafkan appa, appa menyesal mengusirmu dari rumah, seandainya kau masih hidup, appa akan mencarimu dan membawamu kerumah"ucap kangin sambil menangis dan memeluk foto anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
>.<p>

.

.

Oke chapter ini cukup sambai disini yah..  
>untuk yang sudah merevieuw ffku yang abal ini..<br>mian kalau aku tidak bisa membalas revieuw kalian..  
>tapi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya karna mau reveiuw ffk..<br>Cium satu-satu para reveiuw :*

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan..


End file.
